Wound bed preparation is the management of a wound in order to accelerate endogenous healing or to facilitate the effectiveness of other therapeutic measures. To be effective in wound bed preparation a product would have to facilitate debridement of necrotic tissue and debris, decrease excessive wound exudate, decrease the tissue bacterial level, remove deleterious chemical mediators, and set the stage for acceleration of endogenous healing or wound closure by wound approximation, skin graft, or pedicle flap.
The aim of this invention is to provide a wound dressing which can accomplish each of the requirements for effective wound bed preparation.